Web Community
The Web Community for players and builders of Mobile Frame Zero has a still growing but flourishing internet presence; just check out these websites for more information on the game or inspiration for your next mobile frame build! 'The Home Page' Mobile Frame Zero: Rapid Attack -- The official home-page; purchase or download the rulebook here! 'The Hub' This is the main trio of websites where the majority of conversation about MFZ is taking place. MFZ Flickr Group Mobile Frame Hangar Forums MFZ Facebook Group 'Blogs' Active Blogs No BS, Just ABS -- The grand-daddy of MFZ blogs. Mechaton @ Divnull -- Wordman created all the instructions for building frames in the MFZ rulebook. Tabletop Terrain -- A blog by c0d3monk33 with several articles about MFZ. Xenoglyph -- The official website of MFZ writer/creator Joshua Newman. Anyway. -- Search this board's archives for "mechaton" to seen the birthplace of the game. Dead Blogs Blogs officially discontinued or haven't been updated in over a year but are still available to peruse. Dices Are Not For Eating -- You want to do rule mods? Read here first. Orion 6 -- Blog by builder Greg Strom aka mitteninja. XG5 Systems -- A blog by XGundam05. Bots of Westeros -- The blog version of the old Tumblr site. Mechaton @ Attacks of Opportunity -- A few alternate rules. Tyrona -- An alternate setting for MFZ. MF0 IRC blog -- A blog that covers the discussion on the MFZ IRC channel. Cheap MFZ -- Mobile Frame Zero for those who have more time than money. Mechatonic -- large archive of MFZ content. 'Message Boards' Toys N Bricks -- If you are interested in LEGO deals, you should be here. Barf Forth Apocalyptica -- Vincent's message board. Mechaton @ RPG.net MFZ @ Something Awful forums -- Looks like there was some conversation going on here. MFZ/sub-Reddit Mechaton @ Boardgamegeek MFZ @ Boardgamegeek 'Pinterest' Badass MoF0 Mecha Frames -- Another Pinterest site. Lego -- Another Pinterest board with MFZ scale lego mecha. MFØ -- Another. Mobile Frame Zero -- and another. Mobile Frame Zero: Lego Mechs -- and yet another. Minis-Mobile Frame Zero -- Another! Lego -- A Pinterest page by M.J. Bauer, of C6 fame. Robotix -- This contains non-LEGO images but looks to be full of interesting pictures. 'Tumblr' Bots of Westeros -- Combining MFZ with A Game of Thrones. Tagged/Mobile-Frame-Zero. This is a Tumblr that Carbonbass has posted a lot to. Drawn On Phone -- This one features a bunch of WiPs. 'Podcasts' The Transit Gate: A Mobile Frame Zero Podcast -- Dexter Schiller, Ian Porter, and Greg Strom talk about all things MFZ. 'YouTube' A video about terrain for MFZ Captain's Challenge 4 -- A short Youtube video showing off a couple of MFZ scale mechs. Captain's Challenge Day 5 -- Apparently there's a sequel. An interview with Malcolm Craig & Joe Murphy. Here's a whole game from Ced23ric on the Hangar. It is in German though. Here's an animated view of one of Ced23ric's frames. Here are a few from a young kid. He sounds pretty enthusiastic. Give 'em a look: Cannon Shell Assault Spy Swamp Knifer 'General Sites' Mobile Frame Zero: Rapid Attack Kickstarter -- The Kickstarter that launched Mobile Frame Zero. There's some great conversation here. Mobile Frame Zero: Intercept Orbit Kickstarter -- The Kickstarter for the upcoming spaceship combat module for Mobile Frame Zero. Mobile Frame Hangar -- A source for LDraw files. MobileFrameHangar -- Group page on DeviantArt for MFZ builds and art. MFZ:RA Commander's Handbook -- An excellent online player's aid for MFZ: Rapid Attack; the web app is optimized for mobile & tablet but will run on any recent web browser. FullBroadsides.Com/MobileFrame -- It's one page with a few pictures and a brief mention of MFZ. And a random Imgur post about building forces for MFZ. Category:Community